yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Earthbound Immortal
| romaji = Jibakushin | trans = Earthbound God | fr_name = Esprit de la Terre Immortel | fr_trans= Immortal Spirit of the Earth | de_name = Erdgebundener Unsterblicher | de_name2= Erdgott (later anime) | cr_name = Prizemljeni Besmrtnik | it_name =Immortale Terrestre | it_trans = Earthly Immortal | ko_name = 지박신 | ko_hanja=地縛神 | ko_romanized=Jibaksin | ko_trans = Earthbound God | pt_name = Imortal Terrestre | pt_trans = Earthly Immortal | es_name = Inmortal Terrestre | es_trans = Earthly Immortal | sets = * Raging Battle * Ancient Prophecy * Stardust Overdrive | tcg = * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Legendary Duelists: Immortal Destiny | ocg = * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Địa Nhược Bất Diệt", còn gọi là "Earthbound God" ( Jibakushin) ở Nhật, là một archetype các quái thú ÁM Cấp 10 sao. Chúng được dùng bởi các Dark Signers trong anime. "Earthbound Revival" và "Roar of the Earthbound" cùng là các lá bài thuộc "Earthbound Immortal" vì chúng có 「 」ở phần tên Tiếng Nhật. Những "Earthbound Immortal" đều có hiệu ứng giúp chúng có thể tấn công trực tiếp, đồng thời khiến đối phương không thể chọn chúng làm mục tiêu tấn công. (Trong anime, đối phương vẫn có thể tấn công trực tiếp nếu người điều khiển chỉ có quái thú "Eartbound Immortal" trên sân; điều này thì không đúng trong TCG/OCG. Tuy nhiên, trong anime thì các Earthbound Immortal sẽ miễn nhiễm với hiệu ứng của Bài Phép/Bẫy.) Cũng do chúng có chỉ số ATK/DEF gốc quá cao, kèm thêm khả năng đã nói trên nên chúng có thể hạ đối thủ rất nhanh chóng. Vì thế, sức mạnh cũng đi kèm với 2 nhược điểm: *Chỉ duy nhất 1 quái thú "Earthbound Immortal" được có mặt trên sân trong cùng một thời điểm. *Quái thú "Earthbound Immortal" sẽ ngay lập tức bị hủy nếu không có Bài Phép Môi trường trên sân. "Earthbound Immortal" có liên quan đến các Nazca Lines, nơi chúng bị giam cầm. Mỗi con trong số chúng đều là những hình vẽ trồi lên trên mặt đất, và chúng có những vân hình khác nhau trên mỗi artwork của chúng. Anime The Earthbound Immortals are the evil incarnations that were sealed away in the underworld by the Crimson Dragon and its servants 5000 years before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These malicious entities were released as a result of the Zero Reverse incident. They serve as the ace monsters of the Dark Signers, possessing them to serve as gatekeepers of Old Ener-D, which serves as the entrance of the underworld. Members Playing style The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters are very powerful and have effects that range from inflicting Effect Damage to your opponent while locking their Battle Phase ("Chacu Challhua"), to taking control of an opposing monster, as in the case of "Uru". Also, all of them can attack their opponent directly and cannot be targeted for attacks. As powerful as they are, they have some drawbacks: there cannot be more than 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field at the same time. They are also destroyed if there is no Field Spell Card active, much like cards in the "Malefic" archetype. Despite the restrictions, they can all be Special Summoned with no other conditions. So dumping the "Earthbound Immortals" in the GY then Special Summoning them back is another easy way to get them. Reccommended Cards Weaknesses Because they depend on Field Spell Cards being on the field, cards like "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and even "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", etc. can cause "Earthbound Immortal" monsters to destroy themselves. However, in the anime, and some video games where Turbo Duel existed, this weakness is eliminated as Spell World cannot be destroyed at all, making them also completely immune to this weakness. As a result, if an Earthbound Immortal is summoned during a Turbo Duel, you either has 10 Speed Counterparts to destroy them, or prevent them from being summoned in the first place. Cards like "Field Barrier" or "Malefic Stardust Dragon" can be used to protect a Field Spell Card from being destroyed, but the latter means that the direct attacking effects can't be utilized. This is because Malefic cards are the only monsters that can attack while on the field. Cards that cause the Field Spell Card to leave the field without destroying it (such as "Shaddoll Dragon" and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer") are still a threat even with "Field Barrier" or "Number 66: Master Key Beetle". This can cause additional problems if "Field Barrier" is in play, as it prevents a new Field Spell Card being played while it is active. Trivia * Some fans of the show and players of the trading card game get confused on how to pronounce "Ccapac Apu" and "Ccarayhua's" names due to the double C. ** The first C is pronounced "co". * "Wiraqocha Rasca" would have originally gone to Crow as the final Dark Signer, as it fit with his already avian-themed Blackwing Deck. However, it ended up going to Rex Goodwin instead due to how popular the "Blackwing" archetype had become among the fans. ** Thus this caused some minor continuity errors, as Leo was originally planned to become the fifth Signer due to the fact "Life Stream Dragon" ("Power Tool Dragon's" original form) was shown in the flashback of the "Signer Dragons" defeating the "Earthbound Immortals". See also *Card Rulings:Earthbound Immortal Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Earthbound Immortal